


Art for The True Seeing is Within

by BflyW



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, secondary character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BflyW/pseuds/BflyW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gifted—or cursed—with the ability to see the future so long as he remains pure, Jensen has traveled across many realms and been the property of a dozen different lords and rulers along the way. When he's handed over to serve someone new—King Jared of Tejas—Jensen wonders for the first time if maybe his life could be different. That is, if he can believe that the future might actually hold good things for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for The True Seeing is Within

  
  
---  
  
**Title** : [The True Seeing is Within](http://zuben-fic.livejournal.com/75596.html)  
**Author** : [](http://zubeneschamali.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://zubeneschamali.livejournal.com/)**zubeneschamali**  
**Pairings** : Jared/Jensen, Adrianne/Genevieve  
**Rating** : NC-17  
**Word count** : 50,490  
**Warnings** : secondary character death  
**Summary** : Gifted—or cursed—with the ability to see the future so long as he remains pure, Jensen has traveled across many realms and been the property of a dozen different lords and rulers along the way. When he's handed over to serve someone new—King Jared of Tejas—Jensen wonders for the first time if maybe his life could be different. That is, if he can believe that the future might actually hold good things for him.  
  
  
The True Seeing is Within was the second story I picked this year, and I was so lucky that this story was still available for picking at the second round of claims. So thank you all artists for not snatching it before me! [](http://zubeneschamali.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://zubeneschamali.livejournal.com/)**zubeneschamali** has written a wonderful story that was great to read and wonderful to make art to.  
  
 

 

 

 

  
  
---  
  
 

 

 

Each year I try to challende myself by doing something different. Making diital paintings might not be so special, but for me it's quite new. I have gradually moved from 100% photo-manips, to paintovers and drawing more and more, while still doing the main parts as photomanips. So this is the very first art that I have made as 100% digital painting. Thank god for photoshop - I would never have been able to paint anything like this on a real canvas. Believe me - it is a lot of sketching, trial and error, and lots and lots of layers.

 

 

example of how I build it up

I had to look through many images to find inspiration for the horse equipment etc, and I decided to look at old viking equipment. It was easier for me to draw inspiration from my own culture here in Norway, and this is how I saw it in my mind when reading this wonderful story. Luckily [](http://zubeneschamali.livejournal.com/profile)[**zubeneschamali**](http://zubeneschamali.livejournal.com/) was okay with me doin the art this way.

 

 

[Now go read it!](http://zuben-fic.livejournal.com/75596.html)

  
 

 

 


End file.
